


Home

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Calderón era único a su manera, incluso Sergio lo notaba. Había sido besado en muchos vestuarios, pero este banco era especial, diferente a los otros por el simple hecho de pertenecer al Calderón, a su Atlético de Madrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Llevaba puesta la sudadera del Atlético de Madrid. Simplemente quería llevarla puesta, sentir el contacto de la tela roja y el olor a nueva que aun no se le había desprendido. Le gustaba esa sensación. No era diferente a la sudadera de otros equipos, la tela era prácticamente la misma, pero el escudo en su pecho lo cambiaba todo. Pasó la mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y suspiró dirigiendo esa misma mano hasta su pecho.

Había vuelto a casa.

Estaba en los vestuarios aunque no había nada que hacer allí. El entrenamiento había terminado y todos ya se habían ido, pero él había querido quedarse allí un rato más. Disfrutar de las instalaciones un poco más. Recordar lo que se sentía estando sentado allí con la certeza de que al día siguiente volvería. Era una sensación que no había olvidado pese a los años, pero necesitaba revivirla.

Se sentía correcto.

Aun retumbaba en sus oídos el grito de las gradas. Todo el estadio lleno de seguidores del atlético coreando su nombre al unísono lleno de cariño. El mismo que él siempre había sentido hacia ese club, que era mucho más que eso. Siempre había recibido el cariño de los seguidores del Atlético, pero le sorprendía su lealtad después de tantos años. Le sorprendía la forma en la que le habían estado esperando para verle aun sabiendo que ya no era ese niño veloz e imparable.

\- Llevo más de media hora esperándote –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Fernando dio un respingo y miró medio asustado y medio sorprendido hacia la puerta. Había reconocido la voz, pero no había esperado encontrarle allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sergio? –preguntó volviendo a relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Sergio llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra junto con una bufanda. Su pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás gracias a una considerable cantidad de gomina, aunque no se notaba demasiado. Fernando se fijó también en su sonrisa y en sus ojos que le miraban brillantes de felicidad, como si fuese él quien había vuelto al hogar.

\- ¿Qué se siente al volver a casa?

\- Demasiado bien –contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Mejor de lo que había esperado, Fernando había llegado a pensar que debía ser casi pecado sentirse como él en ese instante, como él durante todos esos días.

\- Has vuelto a casa como el turrón –dijo entonces en tono jocoso-, por navidad.

Fernando se rio al escucharle.

\- ¿Has esperado mucho para hacer la gracia?

\- Desde que me enteré de la noticia, pero no hemos estado solos hasta ahora.

La risa de Sergio retumbo en el vestuario y Fernando no tuvo más opción que volver a reírse del chiste que había hecho.

Sergio entonces se movió de su sitio y se sentó junto a Fernando. Había querido estar a solas con él desde que volviese, pero había sido imposible entre reuniones, presentaciones y celebraciones. Pero finalmente estaban allí los dos. Tenerle de vuelta en el equipo de sus amores era una bendición para él. Había echado de menos su cercanía y había temido por él desde que la última vez que él fue llamado para jugar con la selección, pero no Fernando. Había tenido mucho miedo del tiempo y la distancia, no porque fuese a acabar con ellos, jamás, pero él necesitaba sentirle cerca de tanto en tanto y todo se había estado complicando desde el mundial. Pero, finalmente, todo estaba volviendo a su sitio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando para esto? –preguntó entonces Fernando.

No hizo falta que explicitase a qué se refería, Sergio lo había entendido perfectamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para estar a solas con él? ¿Cuánto había esperado para sentarse a su lado con la seguridad de que no cogería un vuelo a las pocas horas?

\- Desde que se escucharon los primeros rumores.

Fernando se echó levemente hacia el lado y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Siento no haberte dicho nada.

\- No pasa nada –replicó con tono alegre.

\- Tenía miedo de que no se hiciese verdad, de contarlo y de que, al final, el contrato desapareciese y me quedase en el Milan.

\- Lo entiendo.

Sergio le miró. El rostro de Fernando estaba adornado por una tenue sonrisa que le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que no mostrase una más amplia. Él sería incapaz de no estar riéndose a cada segundo y repetir de tanto en tanto que estaba de nuevo en casa. Fernando sabía contener mejor que él sus emociones… no, no era eso. Fernando simplemente tenía esa forma de mostrar lo que sentía, siempre lleno de calma, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Sergio se imaginaba que habría llorado al ser escuchar que volvía a jugar en el Atlético, posiblemente se le habría olvidado casi respirar y durante algunos segundos habría estado repitiéndose para sí que volvía a casa. Seguramente habría ocurrido así. Tras ese momento, Fernando se habría empezado a tranquilizar y habría empezado a mostrar esa templanza y esa alegría contenida tan característica suya.

Pasó su brazo por su hombro y le obligó a apoyarse en él. Al sentir su peso contra su cuerpo giró el rostro hacia Fernando que le miraba aun con esa sonrisa suave. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron los dos solos en ese vestuario. Habían crecido desde entonces, él tenía mucho más músculo en general y los dos más tatuajes, sus peinados también eran muy diferentes, y tenían algunas arrugas más marcadas. Eran más maduros y tenían menos prisas que por aquel entonces, aunque tenían menos tiempo. Pero había cosas que seguían siendo igual, como la cara de niño que no abandonaba a Fernando, ni sus pecas, como tampoco lo hacía esa mirada marrón llena de sinceridad. Mucho había cambiado, pero otras cosas seguían siendo exactamente igual.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado…?

No terminó la frase, Sergio no se lo permitió, no era necesario. Le dio un suave beso en los labios que duró mucho más de lo que él había tenido pensado en un primer momento. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y los succionó levemente antes de separarse de ellos completamente.

\- Desde que te vi ahí sentado hace unos minutos –murmuró.

\- ¿Tanto?

Conociendo a Fernando como ya lo hacía, él seguramente habría tardado mucho menos en pensar en su boca sobre la suya y sus manos acariciando su piel en los vestuarios.

\- Siempre he sido el romántico de los dos –replicó con un tono jocoso.

Fernando se rio y volvió a besarle. Llevaba pensando en ese momento desde que puso el pie en las instalaciones del Calderón. Porque desde que entró en él se vio asaltado por todos los momentos que había vivido allí: los buenos y los malos. Y entre las risas y el llanto se encontraba Sergio ya fuese en el campo de juego intentando pararle o en los vestuarios quitándole la camiseta sudada después de un partido.

Se tumbó en el banco y recibió el peso del cuerpo de Sergio contra el suyo. Sergio le besó una y otra vez y Fernando colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas para guiar sus besos. Ese banco no era distinto de los bancos de otros vestuarios, pero Fernando lo había echado de menos. El Calderón era único a su manera, incluso Sergio lo notaba. Había sido besado en muchos vestuarios, pero este banco era especial, diferente a los otros por el simple hecho de pertenecer al Calderón, a su Atlético de Madrid. Los besos de Fernando eran más intensos, más demandantes, como si quisiese compensar todos los años que no habían estado allí. Le levantó la sudadera roja y dejó su estómago y parte de su pecho al descubierto para poder besarle. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo y liberó a Fernando de parte de su peso para poder guiar sus manos por su piel. Fernando no era el único que notaba que todo era diferente, Sergio era bien consciente de todo lo que implicaba el estar allí en ese instante. Sonrió al escucharle gemir.

\- Si sigo se me va a ir de las manos –le advirtió.

La respiración de Fernando era rápida y si hubiese seguido podría haber conseguido que fuese irregular y pesada. Fue repartiendo besos rápidos por su torso sin descanso. No era esto lo que tenía pensado.

\- Lo sé, está bien así –suspiró Fernando cuyas manos le despeinaron al pasar por sus cabellos.

Sergio se alzó y miró a Fernando desde arriba. Una palabra más y volvería a lanzarse para devorarle sin contemplaciones en ese vestuario cuyas luces estaban medio apagadas.

\- Pero no has venido para esto –añadió.

No, aunque habría hecho lo que Fernando le hubiese pedido. Habría tirado la tarde que había ideado para ellos si Fernando se lo hubiese dicho y se habrían quedado allí el tiempo que el otro hubiese querido.

\- He venido para tomarnos algo juntos, sé que tienes un rato ahora.

Las manos de Sergio aun estaban sobre su costado y se movían proporcionándole suaves caricias. Fernando sabía que había preparado algo para él y no pensaba despreciarlo por unos besos a escondidas y sexo rápido en el suelo por más que lo pudiese desear en ese preciso instante.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para esto –dijo con voz calma-, voy a estar una buena temporada aquí.

Antes de dejar que se levantase, Fernando le cogió del cuello del abrigo y tiró de él para encontrarse con sus labios una vez más.

\- Ahora vuelvo a estar completo –dijo Fernando mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la ropa-. Por la afición, los compañeros… incluso por ti. Creí que sabía lo que me esperaba al volver, pero es evidente que siempre me dais más de lo que espero y merezco. Y tú también has hecho que la vuelta a casa sea aun mejor.

Sergio colocó su brazo sobre su hombro al salir del vestuario, se había tenido que recolocar bien el peinado y las ropas, pero ahora estaban en estado de revista. Fernando miró el estadio una última vez al salir con Sergio. Todo había vuelto a su sitio y él estaba donde su corazón le pedía estar. No pudo evitar que sus dedos rozasen el escudo de la sudadera una vez más mientras se alejaba del estadio. Volvió entonces el rostro al frente de nuevo y sonrió a Sergio que hablaba del inminente partido que tendrían como rivales.

Estaba en casa: viviendo en su ciudad, jugando para su equipo, compartiendo su vida con quien quería.

Había vuelto al hogar, pensó con una sonrisa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba publicarlo por aquí realmente, hay tan poco fandom en español que a veces siento que escribo sobre ellos porque no va a haber otra forma de leer en español... pero luego me he dicho: 'qué importa eso', y lo he publicado.
> 
> Publicaré más cosas en el futuro porque para tenerlo dando vueltas en mi ordenador... si me lee una persona y lo disfruta me sentiré satisfecha y realizada.


End file.
